Reescrito en las estrellas
by Ushicornio
Summary: Oikawa es un Omega y odia serlo, luchando contra los designios de un destino que no eligió. Pero más odia sentirse atraído por el único Alfa que quisiera evitar para siempre. [OMEGAVERSE-USHIOI]


"Reescrito en las estrellas"

* * *

" _Destiny is not a matter of chance;_

 _it is a matter of choice._

 _It is not a thing to be waited,_

 _it is a thing to be achieved._ "

William Jennings Bryan.

* * *

.

.

.

Las estrellas brillaban rutilantes en el despejado cielo nocturno; eternamente hermosas, distantes y ajenas a los problemas de los simples y efímeros mortales.

Oikawa Tooru las observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, negándose a creer que su porvenir estuviese delineado en el fulgor frío y lejano de aquellos astros celestiales, negándose a la resignación de que su destino estuviese escrito en las estrellas. No, no era así. Él no era un simple peón a merced de los azares de la vida. Él era el amo y señor de sus propias decisiones, de su propio camino, de su propio destino. Él, y nadie más.

Un fuerte pinchazo en el vientre lo obligó a doblarse sobre sí mismo, mientras sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza sobre el borde de la ventana. Trató de concentrarse en respirar profundo en tanto el dolor iba remitiendo con el correr de los segundos. Cuando la puntada por fin pasó, Tooru se irguió sintiéndose algo débil y tembloroso, y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua; necesitaba refrescar el bochornoso calor que abrasaba sus entrañas y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, como lava corriendo por sus venas.

Llevaba tres días encerrado en su departamento por causa de su celo, y de seguir así aún le quedaban unos tres o cuatro días más para que aquella odiosa condición biológica abandonara su cuerpo por al menos tres meses más. Renegar de lo inevitable era inútil, Tooru lo sabía, pero en momentos así solo quería maldecir al destino, a la vida, a los genes o quien rayos tuviese la culpa de que hubiese nacido así.

Oikawa Tooru era un Omega, y odiaba serlo.

Su primer celo lo tuvo a los catorce años. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, sabía que los Omegas padecían un montón de inconvenientes sociales debido a su género, pero hasta sus catorce años Tooru vivió feliz y sin problemas, rodeado de amigos de todos los géneros y jugando al volleyball con todos ellos. Sin embargo, todo cambió aquella fatídica tarde. Su equipo de volley de la escuela media acababa de perder la final, por lo que Tooru se encontraba devastado emocional y físicamente. Y no solo por el cansancio de jugar al volley, su cuerpo se había sentido extraño desde el inicio del partido, cuando los capitanes se estrechaban la mano antes de dar comienzo al encuentro...

—Lo lograremos el año que viene —prometió Oikawa en aquel entonces con voz nasal, secándose las lágrimas.

—Lo haremos —asintió Iwaizumi a su lado, restregando sus propios ojos.

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las escalinatas traseras del recinto deportivo en el que acababan de ser vencidos. Había poca gente deambulando por allí y así los chicos podían ahogar su desconsuelo sin ser molestados. Aquel había sido su último partido de la escuela media, y por eso la derrota se sentía doble; ni siquiera el premio al mejor armador de la Prefectura mejoraba el ánimo de Tooru.

—Oikawa.

Tooru resopló con fastidio y no se dignó a alzar la vista hacia la persona que había llegado frente a él.

—Hazme un favor y piérdete, Ushiwaka —le espetó.

—Solo necesito preguntarte algo.

—Me da igual, solo piérdete —Tooru se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para alejarse.

—Oikawa...

—Ya ganaste, Ushijima —Iwaizumi se interpuso entre ambos.— Ahora toma tu victoria y vete.

Ushijima lo miró un momento y solo ignoró la animadversión de ambos amigos hacia él.

—Solo quiero saber si ya decidiste a qué preparatoria irás, Oikawa —dijo entonces.

Tooru giró el rostro y lo miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? —Replicó molesto.— Vámonos, Iwa-chan.

—Me importa —insistió Ushijima.— Eres bueno, debes estar en un buen equipo o te desperdiciarás.

Tooru le regaló una sonrisa de absoluto desprecio y volvió a darle la espalda, empezando a subir los escalones acompañado por Iwaizumi.

—Pues a mi me importa una mierda tu opinión —fue todo lo que repuso.

Detestaba a Ushijima Wakatoshi desde hacía años. Lo detestaba por ser su rival deportivo, por nunca haber podido ganar un solo partido en su contra, por su habilidad natural para el volley, por su facilidad para exasperarlo y alterarlo. Lo detestaba por ser un Alfa. Tenía todo lo que Tooru hubiese querido poseer para poder disfrutar de su pasión por el deporte, sin preocuparse por el futuro y las consecuencias que le esperaban por ser un Omega. Lo detestaba, sencillamente.

—Deberías venir a Shiratorizawa.

Shiratorizawa era una Academia especializada en deportistas de elite, y únicamente aceptaba Alfas o Betas, si estos últimos se esforzaban lo suficiente. No había lugar para Omegas allí, ni aunque Oikawa hubiese querido asistir, que no era el caso. Pero Ushijima no sabía que el era Omega.

—Nunca iré —sentenció Tooru.

Aún asi Wakatoshi no desistía.

—Solo escucha, quiero que…

La paciencia de Tooru llegó a su fin. La frustración de la derrota y la exasperación que le causaba su eterno e invencible rival explotaron juntas.

—¿Quieres? ¡¿ _Quieres_?! —Se dio la vuelta y bajó unos cuantos escalones hasta plantarse ante Ushijima y enfrentarlo cara a cara.

—Oikawa… —lo llamó Iwaizumi, tratando de calmar a su amigo, pero no fue escuchado.

La poca gente que pasaba por la zona miraba con extrañeza la situación.

—Si estás acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quieres, lo lamento, esta vez no sucederá —continuó espetándole Tooru a Ushijima, rojo de furia.— Me importa una mierda lo que quieres, me…

Las palabras murieron súbitamente en la boca de Oikawa. Se calló, atenazado por un intenso y repentino espasmo en el vientre que lo paralizó, quitándole el aire. Un fuego encendido de la nada misma surgió de sus entrañas y empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz, aturdiéndolo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Llegó otro espasmo, acompañado del dolor. Tooru se tambaleó hacia adelante y no tuvo otra opción que sostenerse de los hombros de Ushijima quien, a su vez, lo había sujetado para que no cayera.

—¿Oikawa? —Se preocupó Iwaizumi por su amigo, comenzando a bajar la escalinata para alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué…? —Balbuceó Tooru, alzando la vista.

" _¿Qué me está sucediendo?_ " hubiese querido preguntar, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ushijima, lo entendió: le había llegado su primer celo. Así, sin aviso, su cuerpo lo traicionaba en el peor momento y sus revolucionadas feromonas Omega estaban provocando al Alfa que tenía delante suyo. La expresión de Ushijima ya no se mostraba seria y simple como siempre; sus ojos ahora estaban oscurecidos y desbocados, como los de un depredador hambriento con una apetitosa presa entre las manos. Las aletas de su nariz se movían agitadas y Tooru alcanzó a escuchar un gruñido que parecía nacer del pecho del muchacho, subiendo por su garganta.

—Suéltalo, Ushijima —le pidió Iwaizumi, que había comprendido la situación al instante y no quería que su amigo saliera lastimado por los instintos animales de los que ambos muchachos parecían ser víctimas repentinas.

Sin embargo, los manos de Wakatoshi se cerraron férreamente en torno a los brazos de Tooru y lo atrajo más cerca suyo.

—Ushijima… —Iwaizumi trató de usar un tono conciliador.

—Hay otros —dijo Ushijima entonces con voz contenida, y echó una breve mirada alrededor.

En efecto, otro jóvenes Alfa que deambulaban por allí se habían detenido y los observaban fijamente, atraídos por la repentina explosión de feromonas Omega a las que eran hipersensibles. Varios comenzaron a acercarse.

—Déjame que lo lleve a la enfermería —pidió Iwaizumi con apremio.

Pero Ushijima no soltó a Oikawa.

—No podrás contra ellos si te alcanzan —fue todo lo que respondió con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada; todo su cuerpo parecía exudar una tensión apenas contenida, mientras Tooru trataba de deshacerse de su agarre sin éxito, pues estaba débil, febril y tembloroso.

Finalmente fue Ushijima quien se encargó de llevar a Tooru hasta la enfermería del establecimiento, donde lo dejó acompañado de Iwaizumi y desapareció sin más. Lo único que había detenido a los otros jóvenes Alfa de lanzarse sobre Tooru fue, al parecer, que ninguno de ellos tenía más rango que Ushijima y no quisieron desafiarlo; solo permanecieron acechando desde cerca hasta que la llegada de los adultos a cargo por fin calmó la situación.

Incluso años después Oikawa odiaba recordar aquel episodio. No solo acababa de ser vencido por Ushijima, una vez más de tantas, si no que su cuerpo había elegido ese preciso momento para delatarlo como Omega, para humillarlo ante él, para dejar en evidencia otra razón más por la cual jamás podría superarlo. Ushijima nunca dijo nada al respecto de lo sucedido y, de hecho, durante sus años de preparatoria continuó tratándolo como siempre. Derrotándolo en la cancha y exasperándolo fuera de ella con sus palabras.

Sin embargo, el resto sí cambió para Oikawa. Muchos de sus amigos dejaron de juntarse con él y, cuando por fin se graduó de la preparatoria, comenzó a sufrir la humillación de ser Omega en diferentes situaciones cotidianas. El único que se mantuvo fielmente a su lado fue Iwaizumi; que su mejor amigo fuese Beta resultó ser una de las pocas cosas en que el azar estuvo del lado de Oikawa.

—Ojalá fueses un Alfa —le comentó Tooru a Hajime un día cualquiera.

—¿Ah? ¿Para qué? —Replicó Iwaizumi mientras pelaba unas mandarinas para su amigo, quien estaba bastante débil en los días posteriores a su celo.

—Así podrías vincularme a ti y podría dejar de preocuparme por el resto de los Alfas —un Omega marcado dejaba de provocar al resto con sus feromonas, las cuales pasaban a atraer solo a su Alfa dominante.— Odio la idea de estar unido alguien para siempre solo por mis hormonas... Pero no sería tan grave estar unido para siempre a Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi lo observó con gesto adusto.

—¿Pegado a ti para siempre? —Dijo en tono de desagrado.— No, gracias, paso.

—Eres malo, Iwa-chan —sonrió Tooru.

La amistad con Iwaizumi fue una de las cosas que lo salvó en aquellos años. Mientras la mayoría se alejaba al descubrir que era un Omega, su mejor amigo desde la infancia permaneció a su lado sin condiciones. Qué sencillo sería todo si se pudiera enamorar de él, si se hubiese infatuado de él. Pero no, su traicionero cuerpo y su aún más traicionera mente evocaban a otra persona cuando le llegaba el celo, dejándolo frustrado, anhelante y muy irritado consigo mismo.

Otra importante cosa en su vida que lo salvó fue el volley, aún con todas las dificultades que tuvo que afrontar para poder continuar jugándolo.

Los Omegas tenían muchos inconvenientes en la sociedad actual, por no mencionar su estatus inferior en casi todo ámbito. Sus feromonas y sus celos periódicos los volvían seres vulnerables y molestos para una sociedad dominada por los Alfas; por extensión, los Omegas tenían muchos problemas para conseguir o mantener un trabajo, o para desarrollarse profesionalmente. Nadie quería en su empresa a un individuo que podía enloquecer a todos los Alfas de la compañía solo por haber olvidado tomar el supresor diario.

Lo mismo ocurría en el ámbito deportivo. Los Omegas eran mayoritariamente desplazados de participar en deportes en equipo, donde sus feromonas podían afectar a compañeros y rivales en un encuentro. Mientras que los Alfas destacaban en todas las categorías deportivas debido a su poderío físico natural, los pocos Omegas deportistas que existían se especializaban en deportes individuales. Aquello le habían recomendado a Tooru en su adolescencia cuando tuvo su primer celo, le dijeron que mejor eligiera un deporte individual, que se alejara de las prácticas en equipo, que renunciara al volley…

Para alguien con la personalidad orgullosa y obstinada de Tooru, ver sus opciones de vida supeditadas a su biología era una pesadilla constante, pero ni por un momento pensó en abandonar sus ideas.

¿Renunciar? ¿Resignarse? ¿ _Rendirse_? No, nunca. _Jamás_. Antes muerto.

Tooru habló, peleó, rogó, tramitó y negoció para que le permitieran seguir jugando al volley. Como era un muy buen jugador, los encargados consideraron minuciosamente su caso y finalmente, tras mucha burocracia, aprobaron su petición siempre y cuando extremara las precauciones necesarias. Un solo error y estaría fuera para siempre. Con un rígido seguimiento del preparador físico y de su médico, Tooru continuó practicando su amado deporte a pesar de ser Omega. Tomaba rigurosamente los supresores e incluso se inyectaba cuando era sumamente necesario; aunque intentaba evitar el tratamiento inyectable porque tenía efectos secundarios muy desagradables, que influían negativamente en su desempeño deportivo. Le recomendaron que lo más sano para su cuerpo sería tener los celos naturales, y solo posponerlos e inducirlos dejando de tomar los supresores orales en una fecha que no interfiriera con su calendario académico o deportivo.

Tooru tenía a su favor su aspecto físico, que no era habitual de un Omega, normalmente más pequeños o delicados. Él era alto, atlético y, al usar correctamente los supresores para ocultar sus feromonas Omega, la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba sin problemas por un Beta. No obstante, no siempre lograba camuflarse, y en varias ocasiones se había visto señalado, humillado y despreciado por su condición. Por mucho que se esforzara y trabajara como cualquier otro por sus metas, el estigma social seguía ahí, golpeando de tanto en tanto, minando la confianza de a ratos. Pero en cada una de esas oportunidades lo salvó el orgullo propio.

Ya tenía veinticinco años y su carrera deportiva iba en auge, aún siendo un Omega. Y no solo eso, había sido convocado para representar a Japón en los siguientes Juegos Olímpicos.

Lo estaba haciendo. Oikawa Tooru estaba torciendo los designios del destino y escribiendo su historia de su propio puño y letra, sin que nadie más lo hiciera por él, sin que los designios del cielo ni las estrellas le marcaran los límites.

De vuelta en su departamento en la actualidad, otro fuerte retortijón en el vientre lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, soltando de golpe el vaso de agua, que fue hacerse añicos contra el suelo. El dolor remitió una vez más a los pocos segundos, dejándolo jadeante.

Su celo no tenía que llegarle hasta dentro de cuatro o seis semanas más, pero para ese entonces se desarrollarían los Juegos Olímpicos y pasaría todo un mes rodeado de deportistas, en su mayoría Alfas. El peligro era evidente. Así pues, el plantel médico del seleccionado decidió que era mejor inyectarle hormonas para adelantarle el celo, y que así sus feromonas estuviesen en calma para el encuentro deportivo internacional.

Si el celo natural era insoportable, el celo inducido resultaba aún peor.

Recogió los trozos rotos del vaso y se dirigió a la ventana una vez más, a ver si el fresco aire nocturno lograba calmarlo un poco. Pero a mitad de camino escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y corrió a abrirla.

—Te demoraste mucho —dijo en tono recriminador.

Parado en el umbral de la puerta se hallaba Ushijima, tan alto e imponente como siempre.

—Lo siento —repuso el recién llegado—, pasé por...

—No importa, solo entra —lo interrumpió Tooru, tomándolo del cuello del abrigo para arrastrarlo hacia el interior del departamento. Se giró, cerrando la puerta con el pie mientras echaba los brazos en torno al cuello de Ushijima, al tiempo que una boca impaciente buscaba sus labios.

En el apremio del momento tropezaron con el escalón del recibidor y cayeron al suelo hechos una maraña de extremidades ansiosas por entrelazarse. La urgencia por sentir la piel del otro era mayor, y ambos se arrancaron la ropa una al otro sin cuidado alguno, destrozando botones y rasgando la insoportable tela que se interponía entre sus cuerpos desesperados. El musculoso pecho de Ushijima vibraba con esos profundos gruñidos que nacían de su interior siempre que la excitación lo sobrepasaba. Sus dedos se cerraron entre el fino cabello de Tooru y lo obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello para lamerlo y mordisquearlo con frenesí; poco a poco fue descendiendo por la línea de la clavícula, dejando un reguero de marcas rojizas. Bajó la mano libre hacia el trasero de Tooru, apretándoselo con fuerza y jugueteando con la entrada humedecida por el celo. Su otra mano aún sujetaba el pelo revuelto de Oikawa, forzándolo a arquearse hacia atrás para dejar expuestos sus sonrosados pezones, los cuales succionó sin delicadeza. Tooru se estremeció y gimoteó, extasiado.

La mente y el cuerpo de Oikawa estaban totalmente perdidos en un mar de intensas y placenteras sensaciones, solo anhelando más, buscando más. Frotaba su pelvis contra la de Ushijima, ansiando ser tomado cuanto antes, pero su compañero siempre solía tomarse su propio tiempo para saborearlo antes de devorarlo por completo. Sin embargo, presa de un celo desbocado, Tooru no estaba para delicadezas. Empujó a Ushijima de espaldas contra el suelo y se sentó sobre él con las piernas abiertas, su camisa medio desgarrada aún colgándole por los hombros, la piel sudorosa, marcada, y el cabello totalmente despeinado cayendo sobre sus ojos velados de pasión.

Otro profundo gruñido brotó de la garganta de Ushijima mientras Tooru le tomaba el duro miembro y lo guiaba hacia su húmedo y palpitante interior, gimiendo descontrolado ante la oleada de placer que le producía sentirlo dentro suyo. Tooru hizo el intento de comenzar a menearse, pero la intensidad del placer que sentía le había hecho perder el control de su propio cuerpo. Entonces Ushijima, recostado debajo suyo como estaba, le puso ambas manos en la cintura, afirmándolo, y alzó la cadera con fuerza para llegar más hondo dentro de Oikawa; continuó penetrándolo con una cadencia cada vez más vehemente y voraz, mientras el otro chico solo podía arquearse y gemir, pidiendo más entre jadeos espasmódicos.

Un rato después Tooru yacía, exhausto, sobre el pecho sudado de Ushijima. Todavía estaban recostados en el suelo frente al recibidor del departamento.

—No alcancé a quitarme las zapatillas —comentó Ushijima de pronto.

Tooru, con la mente aún un poco perdida en las nubes del éxtasis, bajó la vista y vio que Wakatoshi aún llevaba puestas sus zapatillas. Y no solo eso, aún en medio del show que acababan de montarse, Ushijima había mantenido los pies bajo el escalón del recibidor, con cuidado de no pisar el interior del departamento con el calzado de calle. Era tan irritantemente correcto y controlado con los detalles más estúpidos en situaciones así, que Tooru a menudo quería golpearlo.

—Pues quítatelas, idiota, y vamos a la cama —replicó mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Unas horas más tarde, después de que lo hicieran cuatro veces más hasta que las ansias del celo de Oikawa remitieron un tanto, Tooru observaba de nuevo las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación, mientras Ushijima se duchaba. Se preguntaba si, efectivamente, habían designios de los que era imposible escapar por mucho que lo intentara, o si esos designios los había forjado él mismo sin darse cuenta. Quizá la respuesta no importaba, o carecía de sentido buscarla, pero la mente de Oikawa quería encontrarle una razón lógica a su extraña e íntima relación con Ushijima, a pesar de detestarlo profundamente por años. Al principio Oikawa se contentaba adjudicándolo todo a la pura necesidad física, cosas de Alfas y Omegas, celos y hormonas. Nada más, ni nada menos. Con el tiempo, en cambio, los límites que diferenciaban lo que dictaba el cuerpo de lo que dictaba la voluntad comenzaron a desdibujarse...

Todo había comenzado durante su tercer año universitario. Después de terminar la preparatoria Oikawa volvió a cruzarse con Ushijima en la Universidad aunque, para alivio de Tooru, no iban a la misma Facultad. Pero sí tuvo que adaptarse a tenerlo como compañero del equipo de volleyball a partir de entonces. Mordiéndose la lengua una y mil veces, Oikawa aprendió a aceptar que hacían buen equipo, a pesar de que muchas veces le daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con uno de sus servicios (de hecho, en varias prácticas se dio el gusto de errar a propósito algún que otro servicio que fue a parar a la nuca de Wakatoshi). Sin embargo, fuera de la cancha era otro tema y Oikawa no quería tener nada que ver con Ushijima. Su sola presencia lo irritaba y lo alteraba de un modo inexplicable, por lo que lo evitaba lo más posible.

No obstante, existía un detalle difícil de soslayar: Ushijima era el único que sabía la verdad sobre él, es decir, que era un Omega. En un principio Tooru temió que pudiera delatarlo o exponerlo aún sin querer, con esa forma tan franca que tenía de ser el muy idiota; quizá, si le preguntaban directamente, él contestaría con la simple y cruda verdad. Y todo porque Ushijima parecía percibir sus feromonas aunque Oikawa usara dos toneladas diarias de supresores. Ante cualquier mínimo cambio hormonal de Tooru, Wakatoshi comenzaba a rondarlo protectora y posesivamente, aunque en esa época aún no tuviesen una relación física, siquiera. Los demás, por supuesto, encontraban extrañas aquellas actitudes; como ellos no percibían las feromonas suprimidas de Oikawa, todo lo que veían era un Alfa siendo territorial con un Beta. _Raro_. Más de una vez Tooru discutió con Ushijima por su comportamiento, a pesar de saber que era algo que excedía al muchacho, pues a él le sucedía algo similar: su estúpido lado Omega reaccionaba complacido ante aquellas demostraciones territoriales sobre su persona, lo cual solo indignaba profundamente a la parte racional de Oikawa, y por ello terminaba insultando a Ushijima más de lo que normalmente haría. La disputa entre su cuerpo y su mente lo frustraba demasiado.

Mantuvieron el _status quo_ durante los primeros tres años universitarios, y entonces todo se desencadenó como una avalancha, imprevista e ineludible. Hubo una época en que los supresores orales dejaron de hacerle efecto a Tooru por un simple y estúpido virus estomacal que contrajo durante algunas semanas y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde. Su cuerpo era un hervidero de feromonas desatadas en plena época de exámenes, lo que terminó de forma muy desagradable: cuatro Alfas lo arrinconaron después de clases, lo redujeron y no alcanzaron a terminar de forzarlo solo porque perdieron tiempo peleando a los golpes entre ellos, para ver quién se daba el festín primero. Esa escena encontró Ushijima cuando llegó a aquella zona apartada del campus, guiado por la esencia de Oikawa, a la que era más sensible que ningún otro Alfa. No le hizo falta usar la fuerza siquiera, aunque ganas no le faltaron en aquel momento. La voz de mando de Ushijima era más fuerte que la de los otros Alfas, quienes se vieron obligados a replegarse de rodillas en el suelo, a menos que alguno tuviese la suficiente voluntad de desafiar a un Alfa de rango superior. Uno solo de los cuatro tuvo esa mala idea, y probó la fuerza de la zurda de Ushijima.

Tooru poco recordaba de todo aquello, su cabeza estaba embotada por el miedo del ataque sufrido y el vaho de su celo en proceso a destiempo, así que poco registró de lo sucedido. Lo próximo que supo fue que Ushijima lo había llevado hasta la enfermería del campus y allí estaba por dejarlo, a solas y con un supresor inyectable a mano para que Tooru pudiese inoculárselo él mismo.

Entonces Oikawa perdió los estribos. Tal vez era producto del shock reciente porque casi lo fuerzan, tal vez era solo parte de la inestabilidad emocional de su celo, o tal vez todo mezclado, pero sus sentimientos se desbocaron.

¿ _Por qué_? ¿Por qué él, Tooru, era el único afectado ante su proximidad? ¿Por qué Ushijima parecía tan tranquilo e inalterable? ¿Cómo podía ese idiota contenerse en una situación así? ¿Cómo podía controlarse en ese momento, en ese maldito y desesperante momento, después de andar persiguiéndolo a diario solo por percibir que Oikawa había cambiado de aroma? ¿Cómo podía resistirse y alejarse ahora, justo cuando el cuerpo de Tooru lo llamaba abiertamente, emitiendo gritos anhelantes por cada poro? ¿Cómo se atrevía a _rechazarlo_?

Presa de la incoherencia hormonal del momento, fue Tooru quien atacó primero a Ushijima y éste, a penas resistiendo a base de una enorme fuerza de voluntad, no pudo si no tomar lo que le estaban ofreciendo con ansias. Esa fue la primera vez de muchas, pues Tooru descubrió un aspecto positivo de aquella situación: tener relaciones sexuales durante el celo le reducía los dolores y las molestias, e incluso le acortaba la duración del celo. Sin embargo, la parte más increíblemente beneficiosa era que Ushijima no lo marcaba, no dejaba la huella alfa de sus dientes en el cuello de Oikawa para reclamarlo como suyo para siempre. Cuando la urgencia de morder a Tooru para marcarlo durante el sexo se volvía incontrolable, Ushijima mordía su propio brazo hasta calmarse. Una sola vez estuvo a punto de ceder, y terminó mordiendo el hombro de Oikawa, algo por lo que se sintió culpable durante semanas. En un principio Tooru no entendía del todo por qué actuaba así, pero para él resultaba muy ventajoso. Ushijima era el compañero ideal para su días en celo. Un Alfa que con sus hormonas calmaba sus enloquecidas feromonas, pero que no lo doblegaba a su voluntad marcándolo.

Al inicio Tooru determinó las reglas: ellos no eran nada, lo suyo se mantendría solo en un nivel físico para conveniencia de ambos, y punto. Con el tiempo, claro, las cosas comenzaron a tornarse más íntimas y confusas…

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Ushijima al salir del baño recién duchado. Venía desnudo en toda su gloria y esplendor, secándose el cabello húmedo con una toalla.

Oikawa solo asintió, aún con la vista clavada en el cielo estrellado y los brazos apoyados en el borde de la ventana.

—Bien, entonces me voy yendo —siguió diciendo Wakatoshi al tiempo que comenzaba a ponerse una muda de ropa prestada, pues la suya había quedado hecha jirones.

Así era su rutina. Ushijima se presentaba cuando Oikawa requería de él durante sus celos, tenían sexo por horas, y cuando el cuerpo de Tooru por fin quedaba satisfecho, el otro chico se marchaba sin más. Hacía casi cuatro años que mantenían esa clase de relación, estancada así por los reparos de Oikawa, pero a estas alturas no estaba seguro de nada…

—Aquí tienes —Ushijima interrumpió su cavilaciones al extenderle una bolsa que había traído consigo y que quedó tirada en el recibidor ante la intempestiva bienvenida.

Estaba llena de panes de leche, porque a Tooru le gustaban y durante su celo aumentaba su antojo por comerlos.

—Me vuelves difícil la tarea de odiarte —murmuró Oikawa tomando la bolsa.

Ushijima frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no quiero que me odies —repuso con simpleza.

Tooru dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

—Es odioso no poder odiarte —musitó enfurruñado, sacando un pan de leche del envoltorio para darle un indignado mordisco.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas por eso, idiota —masticó en silencio unos segundos, incómodo bajo la atenta mirada de Ushijima.— ¿No estás cansado de esto?

—¿De qué? ¿De traerte panes de leche o del sexo?

—Sí. No. No sé. Ambas cosas, tú… —torció el gesto.— No ganas nada viniendo cada vez que te llamo, soy el único beneficiado —lo miró a los ojos.— ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? ¿Por qué sigues dejando que te utilice?

—Mi beneficio es estar contigo.

Así de simple, como era él.

—Podrías marcarme y hacer lo que se te diera la gana —indicó Tooru.

Esta vez el semblante de Ushijima perdió la compostura por un instante, pero se recompuso rápido.

—Sabes que no lo haré si no estás de acuerdo con ello.

Una vez Tooru le había preguntado cómo era que lograba controlarse para no morderlo, a él o a cualquier Omega; los Alfas no eran conocidos por hacer gala de auto-control, algo que, de hecho, prácticamente no podían conseguir. Ushijima respondió que un buen porcentaje de su cuerpo podía responder a instintos animales, pero que él seguía siendo un humano con una cabeza pensante sobre sus hombros. No pensaba dañar y someter a alguien solo porque sus hormonas estuviesen excitadas. Ante esa explicación, Tooru solo pudo reír para sí mismo. La respuesta era obvia: Ushijima no perdía contra nadie, ni siquiera contra sí mismo.

—Tal vez… —comenzó a decir Tooru, dubitativo.— Tal vez ya no esté tan en desacuerdo con ello.

Ushijima permaneció estático unos cuantos segundos, hasta que reaccionó y avanzó hacia él, tumbándolo de espaldas en la cama.

—¡Hey, hey, alto ahí, vaquero! —Lo detuvo Tooru, sofocado bajo su peso.— Estaba planteando una posible idea, no un hecho inmediato…

—Quiero que seas solo mío —confesó Ushijima, clavando en su rostro aquella intensa mirada.— ¿También lo quieres?

Oikawa se tomó unos momentos para ordenar las ideas antes de responder.

—Estoy en celo, probablemente aceptaría cualquier estupidez que me propongas —admitió a su pesar.— Mejor hablemos de esto luego de los Juegos Olímpicos —propuso teniendo una súbita idea.— Si ganamos con el equipo, dejaré que… —hizo un ademán indefinido con la mano.— Ya sabes… eso.

La boca de Ushijima se curvó en una de sus inusuales y genuinas sonrisas, y entonces Tooru tuvo por seguro que ya no le importaba si aquello que sentía era obra preestablecida del destino, casualidades del azar o producto del caldo de hormonas que burbujeaba en su hipotálamo. Ushijima lo respetaba como deportista sin tener en cuenta su género o su estatus social; lo respetaba como persona sin hacer caso de su poder de Alfa sobre un Omega; lo respetaba como a un igual, siempre lo había hecho, y solo era Tooru quien se había sentido inferior y en desventaja todos esos años. Pero era hora de avanzar.

Así pasó el tiempo, transcurrió el mes del encuentro internacional de los Juegos Olímpicos y, para sorpresa del país y el mundo, el seleccionado de volleyball masculino de Japón ganó la medalla de oro.

En la conferencia de prensa que siguió a la entrega de premios, Oikawa vivió la vergüenza de su vida cuando, después de la ronda de preguntas deportivas, una periodista cotilla le preguntó a Ushijima sobre sus planes futuros como Alfa. Entonces él anunció tan campante que con aquel primer puesto también había conseguido prometido, señalando a Tooru. Porque, después de todo, no solo los deportistas en la disciplina de patinaje sobre hielo podían conseguir una medalla de oro y un anillo de bodas al mismo tiempo.

Otros cinco años más tarde la vida había cambiado mucho para ambos, pero habían cosas que no se modificaban…

El timbre de la casa sonó y Oikawa abrió corrió a abrir la puerta.

—Ya era hora, me está volviendo loco —dijo en cuanto vio a su amigo Iwaizumi allí parado, esperando.

Hajime hizo una mueca y no alcanzó a saludar, pues una saeta pequeña llegó corriendo en su dirección y se prendió a su pierna.

—¡Tío Iwa-chan! —Dijo el pequeño niño, alzando la vista hacia él.

Tenía la expresión siempre seria y la franqueza brutal de Wakatoshi, pero también el carácter caprichoso e insufrible heredado de Tooru.

—Ya recuerdo por qué estaba tan tranquilo yo —murmuró Iwaizumi mientras alzaba al pequeño.— Había olvidado que soy el padrino del ser más irritante del mundo.

—¡Tío Iwa-chan!

—No seas malo con tu ahijado, Iwa-chan —rezongó Tooru, sonriendo.

Ushijima apareció entonces en la sala, cargando en un brazo a un pequeño bebé de a penas dos meses, que se veía incluso más diminuto de lo que era siendo cargado por aquella montaña humana.

—Iwaizumi-san —saludó Wakatoshi.

Hajime había prometido llevarse a su ahijado a pasear aquel día, así que allí estaba para recoger al mocoso.

—Les devolveré el paquete a las cinco de la tarde —explicó Iwaizumi.— Ahora nos vamos, despídete de tus padres, Minigranoenelculokawa.

—¡Me voy! —Sonrió el niño agitando su manita.

—¡No llames así a mi hijo, Iwa-chan!

—Su apellido es Ushijima —intervino Wakatoshi muy seriamente.— En todo caso es Minigranoenelculojima.

Tooru lo miró mal y se contuvo de darle un codazo solo porque cargaba al bebé. Iwaizumi largó una carcajada.

—No sé qué clase de destino pudo unir a dos ridículos como ustedes… —comentó mientras se alejaba.

Una vez a solas, Tooru y Wakatoshi se acomodaron en el sillón y Ushijima siguió baboseando con su hijo menor. Cuando el niño por fin despertó, lo miró con solemnidad y le dijo:

—Tú irás a Shiratorizawa.

Esta vez Tooru no se contuvo y le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca con el revés de la mano.

—Repite eso y te pido el divorcio —lo amenazó con fingida gravedad.

Wakatoshi le sonrió, a sabiendas de que aquella frase lo sacaba de quicio, y se inclinó para besarlo.

¿Qué clase de destino los pudo unir?

El que habían construido juntos.

El que habían escrito de su propio puño y letra.

El que habían reescrito en las estrellas.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Para Mina Sn, con todo mi love._

* * *

Nota: este one-shot lo hice para una de mis amigas, amante del UshiOi, de la zukulencia y caída reciente en el morbo del Omegaverse jajaja. Yo no soy muy amante del M-preg (de hecho, no me gusta xD), pero el Omegaverse me cae un poco mejor porque es un universo ficticio con sus propias reglas, y en él puedo transigir un poco de mi postura anti M-preg (?). Sea como sea, fue entrete escribirlo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 yo lo disfruté porque uno de mis shipeos culposísimos es el UshiOi :v -tapa con una mantita al IwaOi de su fic principal.-

Para quienes no entiendan inglés, le dejo un traducción medio pelo (?) de la frase del inicio:

" _El destino no es una cuestión de azar;_

 _es una cuestión de decisión._

 _No es algo que que se espera,_

 _es algo que se consigue."_

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
